


Dangerous Love

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin AU, Barry is his target, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Hurt Barry, Len as assassin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len is a assassin who was suppose to kill Barry. That's his job. Then why does he end up saving his life...every time!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with multi chapter fic on coldflash. I hope you guys like the first chapter which is mostly Len's Pov. Next chapter will have Barry's Pov.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Thirty two year old Len pulled the trigger, bullet lodging right between the man's eyes sending the man to his instant death. He turned his head around to make sure no one had seen him and removed the silencer. He then pocketed his gun and walked out of the restroom. 

This was nothing new for Len. He was a killer by profession. An assassin who killed people for money. He worked for his handler Lewis Snart who also happened to be his father. A stone hearted man who cared more about himself than his childrens. At first Len loathed this profession but Lewis made it very clear on the first day...it was either his sister Lisa's life or his target's. Len made his choice. 

After working for more than eight years, Len had become an expert in his work. He was well known for his neat and clean job who never left any traces behind him neither did he ever miss his target. Today was Len's 49th kill. He send a message to his father saying the job was done. Lewis congratulated his son and asked him to take a night off

Len gulped down the glass of whisky and walked out of the bar. Outside the air was hot and damp with the smell of exhaust fumes and trash left out too long on the sideways. He walked with elegance and confidence fearing no one in the world. Suddenly he saw two giant figures drag a third person in a dark alley who yelled for help. Len saw few people see this happen but choose to ignore and averted their eyes, not wanting to get involved in something that was obviously not their business

It wasn't his business too. He didn't care if another person's name will be added to abused victim's list. It was not his problem. Len turned around to take a different route when he again heard the desperate cries of help from the alley which made him freeze in his tracks. He bit his lips hard. Why wasn't he able to leave. Why was he feeling himself being pulled by the voice? 

Len fisted his hands and walked towards the alley. The shadows casted by the buildings towering over them shifted and he could make out more of the situation. The small alley was littered by garbage cans and there was a big pick up truck blocking their exit. But his attention was on the three figures infront of him. Two of them were typical macho with bulging biceps who were trying hard to gain control on their prey

The third guy was no way inferior to his attackers but still was putting up hell of a fight, all the while yelling for help. He couldn't see his face but saw him throw few hits of his own but was no match against the two. Len saw him grunt in pain and double over when a solid punch was landed on his stomach

"Hey! Why don't you leave him alone" yelled Len who had seen enough. The attackers were taken by surprise "Get out before you get hurt" said the first guy "We mean business with him" 

"Please help me" Len heard the voice again and he pulled out his gun "Who wants to stay now?" he proudly showed his weapon and smirked when the two attackers started shaking on their feet. Within seconds they were out of sight. Len pocketed his gun and saw the third figure run towards him. Before he could blink the figure threw himself on him and hugged him tightly "Thank you" he sniffed 

Len stiffened. He was not hugger. He had never given a hug to anyone other than his sister. But he felt the guy trembling and clinging on to him like a life line. If he knew about his professional life, he would probably be running away from him, thought Len bitterly. Maybe I should push him away. His limbs disobeyed him and moved up to comfort the guy. He ran his hand on his back "They're gone. You're safe"

Did he just comfort a stranger? What was happening to him? A minute later the guy pulled away when he had calmed down a bit. That's when Len saw his face

Fuck

Pure and innocent. These were the two words that crossed Len's mind when his eyes fell on guy infront of him. The guy who looked in his early twenties stared at him with his big doe eyes "Are you okay?" asked Len

The guy gave a shaky nod and extended his hand "Thank you so much for saving my life. I owe you big time. I'm Barry...Barry Allen"

Len shook hands with Barry "Len Snart. Are you sure you're okay?" Barry nodded "Actually I'm new in this city and...I lost my way back home. I was just asking address to my house to them when...they started dragging me in the alley" 

"You shouldn't wander around like that. This city is very dangerous at nights" said Len 

"Yeah I get that now. Anyways thanks again Len. It was nice meeting you" Barry smiled "I should get going" 

"Do you know where to go?" Len asked and saw Barry scratch at the back of his head "Ah...do you happen to know where is Pixels street?" he asked sheepishly and showed a paper in which he had written his house address

Len knew he shouldn't do this but his tongue disobeyed him again and spoke before he could stop himself "Let me drop you. My bike is parked right over there" he cursed himself. Why the hell did he say that? 

"Ah...yeah okay. If it's not too much trouble" 

"Let's go" Len started walking with Barry following close behind. He shivered when Barry held him by his waist on their way. Len gained speed hoping to get to pixels street as soon as possible. Barry stepped down from the bike "Do you wanna come inside? My uncle will be happy to meet my saviour"

Len thought for a moment. As tempting as the offer was, he couldn't go in. This was not what he does. He doesn't go bonding with people he saves...he shouldn't save anybody to begin with. He was a god damn killer not a hero "Thanks for the offer but I'll leave. I'm getting late"

"Oh..okay then. Thanks again Len" 

Len was out of Barry's sight without giving a reply. The other sighed and started walking. He knew his uncle was going to be mad when he would come to know about his little adventure but he had no choice. He had to face him. The guards opened the gate and Barry looked at the huge house "I hate this place"

Len was sprawled on his bed, wide awake thinking about Barry. No matter how hard he tried, Barry's face wouldn't budge from his view. That guy sparked something in his heart and Len didn't like the way he was thinking. He hated these feelings which only made a person weak. Feelings were for losers and he cannot afford to have feelings in his profession. Len forced his eyes close and turned to his side "Don't fucking ever come into my life again" he muttered and soon found himself getting lost in dreamland. 

NEXT MORNING

Len woke up to a beep sound. His hand extended to reach for his cell. It showed one message from his fat... handler. Len clicked on the message and saw his new assignment. 

A picture downloaded with a name.

Barry Allen 

"You've got to be kidding me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving comments and kudos. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Henry Allen, single father was considered one of the millionaire of central city. Barry was his only son so Henry wanted him to continue with their legacy but Barry didn't want to join his family business and just add more money to their over flowing bank account. When he was twenty year old, father and son had a huge conflict that ended with Barry leaving the house forever and fly away to Australia where he completed his studies and found a job. That year the Henry Allen moved to central city

Barry now twenty seven, was working in his office when he received a call from Joe informing him about a tragic car accident which took his father's life. Joe West was Henry's best friend and his legal adviser. He shared a close relationship with Barry and always considered him as his son. He immediately called Barry to central city so he could claim his share of will. The problem was that Henry had a partner Ronald Crown, a selfish and evil minded man who wanted his hands on Henry's wealth. He had a son Jack Crown who also wasn't any good with his intentions.

Joe tried to warn Henry many times about Ronald's true nature but the other was too good at his heart to see any fault in his business partner. Now Ronald was creating problems in the will. Joe wanted to end the partnership and give Barry his share where as Ronald wanted Barry to take over the business. Ronald knew Barry would prove easy target since he didn't have any experience and it will be easy to manipulate him. 

When Barry came in central city Joe explained about the situation. Barry took his advice and made a decision of ending the partnership. Ronald in return tried a different tactic. His son Jack persuaded Barry with many expensive gifts and dinners despite the younger showing clear signs that he wasn't interested in him. Ronald thought if Jack could win Barry's heart then things might work his way. Today also Barry had somehow managed to get rid of Jack in the coffee shop which caused him to loose his way home and get into trouble

Barry sighed and pressed the door bell button. He wasn't surprised when he was greeted with angry looking Joe standing at the entrance "Where the hell were you Barry?"

Barry grimaced at the tone and walked inside "I'm fine Joe" The older man gave a low growl and caught Barry by his arm "How many times do I've to tell you kid? I do not like you roaming around without any protection. You've no idea how dangerous these Crown's are" 

"C'mon Joe. I can understand they're bad people but that doesn't mean they would hurt me" Barry argued back. Joe took a deep breath to relax himself "You're just like your father Barry. Always seeing good in other people. But your father didn't listen to me and he paid the price"

Barry's eyes widened "Are you trying to say Ronald killed my father?" Joe ran a hand on his forehead "I'm not sure. There isn't any proof but I woudn't be surprise if it was true"

"Joe.."

"All I'm asking is you to be careful. Just don't go alone anywhere untill we settle this matter down. I've already filed a case against him in the court. We shouldn't have any problems in ending this business relationship" explained Joe

"I really don't care about the money. Do we've to go in the court?" Barry's frustrating voice hadn't gone unnoticed by Joe "I think I should go back to Australia"

"Barry how can you say that. Henry has worked day and night to build this empire. Every penny is made from his hardwork. This is your money son. Don't let it go in wrong hands. Crown's don't deserve your father's share. Fight for it"

Barry stared at Joe. He knew the man was right. This was the least thing he could do for his father "I'm sorry. You're right. We'll go to the court tomorrow" Joe gave a small smile "You made the right decision"

"I'm gonna lie down"

"You didn't tell me where were you till now" 

Barry smiled sheepishly and scratched at the back of his head "Actually....I was...ah...kinda.. attacked" Joe took a step closer "What!?!" 

"Joe I'm fine" Barry then told him what happened an hour ago "Len dropped me in his bike. I asked him to come inside but he was in hurry and left" 

Joe gritted his teeth "I'm going to file a restraining order against Jack. He needs to be stopped" Barry thought it was a good idea. Jack was really annoying and getting into his nerves. He didn't like the guy at all. Atleast this way he wouldn't have to see his face "Yeah okay. That sounds good" 

"Get some rest Barry. Tomorrow we've our first hearing"

Barry laid on the bed wide awake. His mind swirling with million thoughts. He never wanted his father's money, that was the main reason he had decided to leave his house. But Joe was also right. This money was the result of all the hardwork his father did all these years. Even if he wouldn't use it, there was no way Ronald Crown was going to get his father's share

Barry turned to his side and closed his eyes. Suddenly Len's picture popped beneath his eyelids. He smiled, a blush forming on his face when he thought about the strong arms and sharp eyes. He felt giddy inside thinking about his lips and how it would taste

Barry sat upright, holding a pillow to his chest and regretted not asking Len's number. He wanted to meet him again but how? Barry bit his nails for a while before a idea popped into his head "Cisco my friend. Let's put your computer skills to work" he dialled his childhood friend's number and hoped he would be able to help him

NEXT DAY

Len was perched up on the roof of the building opposite to Barry's house seven in the morning. He had gotten up two hours early to get information on his next target. He cursed his luck thinking the irony of his situation. If Len had known he was suppose to kill Barry, he would have never saved him in the first place. It would atleast save him time and bullet.

It was setting out to be one of those bright warm mornings when the sun pours in through in the window and sets dust motes to twinkling in the air. When old men whistle as they walk down the street and birds chirp in the morning

Len loathed mornings like this. It all seemed fake to him. He lived in a real world where everyone was thirsty for blood. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes in concentration. His target. Bartholomew Henry Allen.

Huh! Who names a kid Bartholomew? A name like that just screams for someone to kill him.

Len lined up his rifle and adjusted the scope, checking his watch again. The curtain was drawn open and so was the window. He waited for Barry to come into his view. One pull at his finger and his job was done. Len waited for few more seconds when finally Barry came into his view. His fingers curled on the trigger point and he again adjusted his rifle

Len's breath gets caught in his throat when he got a clear view of Barry....scrach that...shirtless Barry standing near the window. Len had never been a painter yet his hands itched now, something for caryons maybe? He wanted to capture Barry's morning look, the way his curls are not quite perfect near the nape of his neck, flattened from sleep and how his chest rise and fall with his breathing, his pale toned upper torso 

Barry stretched his hands up and yawned, hip bones jutting out above his pants. Len sucked in a deep breath and scolded himself. Focus! Just when his finger was about to pull the trigger Barry was out if his view "Shit!"

What the hell just happened? Len had never missed his target before. Never. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Len swore. He quickly picked up his cell and saw it was an unknown number

Len frowned and pressed the green button. He held the device near his ear but didn't say anything. After five seconds he heard a voice "Len? Is that you?"

"Who's calling?" 

"It's me Barry"

Len nearly dropped the phone and saw Barry was back at the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading and leaving comments and kudos. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len narrowed his eyes when he heard Barry's voice. "How did you get this number?" his voice laced with anger and irritation. There was no way Barry knew he was soon going to say hello to soul reaper so why in the world would he call him

"Ah..Len I called because...ah..actually.." Barry stammered and Len peeped through his scope. The assassin couldn't help but smirk when he saw Barry was blushing as he paced around his room "Are you going to speak or should I say goodbye" 

"No wait! Iwantedtomeetyouifitsnotaproblem" Barry said it one go. He heard a low growl at the other end and bit his lower lip "Sorry. Len would you.. like to come.. with me for dinner"

Len again looked into the scope and saw Barry was waiting with crossed fingers. A coy smile played on his face. He thought about the offer. A lunch with his target. Hmm... Barry was literally making things easy for him. He could finish his job just like he did last night in the bar

"Len? You there?"

Len blinked and placed his rifle back in his case "Yes. I mean yeah we could have dinner. I'll pick you up at nine" Barry jumped with excitement which Len didn't need a scope to see. He shook his head in pity. What would Barry do if he knew he was going to have his last dinner today. Len walked away from the building with a mission in mind. He had a date to kill.

Barry hung up his call and dialled Cisco's number "Cisco! I owe you big time bro" Cisco laughed at the other end "I'm guessing my little research finally paid off and you're going out with him?" 

"Yes! He's coming to pick me up for dinner. I'm so excited. Thanks man" 

"Well all the best then. If you want any help don't hesitate okay"

"Sure" Barry pressed the red button and got ready for the day. He and Joe then went to the court where Ronald Crown was adamant about Barry continuing with the business. He said couple of projects that were started by Henry and himself were still incomplete so he made a request in the court asking Barry to finish them. Ronald also promised that once the projects were complete he would end the partnership. Joe knew he was bluffing but judge gave Barry orders to complete the projects and only then any further hearings will be held.

Joe then requested a restraining order against Jack but the judge decided to give him one last warning. If Jack still continued to harass Barry then a restraining order would be filed. Barry was frustrated after the hearing since nothing went his way. He got so upset that he left the court without informing anyone.

Joe walked towards Ronald and pointed a finger at him "I know what game you're playing but I'm not going to let you win. Henry's money will go to his son"

Ronald smiled, a smile that send chills to even Joe's body "I really don't know what are you talking about Mr West. All I'm asking is Barry to finish what his father had started" 

"You.."

Ronald waved his hand off "Stop wasting my time and ask Barry to either finish the projects or give forty percent of his share" he winked and left a shocked looking Joe in the hallway

It was late evening when Barry threw himself on the bed and hid his face under a pillow. He had no idea what projects his father had started so how in the world will he complete them. And to add more trouble, the stupid judge didn't even file a restraining order against Jack. This was turning out to be worst trip ever. Barry's phone rang and he picked up angrily "Who is it?" he yelled

"I'm waiting outside your house. Are you coming or changed your mind?" Len's voice was calm as millpond but inside he was hoping Barry wouldn't cancel his plans. Barry straightened himself. In his worry he had totally forgot about his dinner date with Len "Len! Hi....Yeah I'm coming. Wait huh...just five minutes"

AT THE RESTAURANT

"Wow this place is...different" commented Barry looking at the small hall. The place was dark with less crowd and far away from the city. It was a restaurant with a open bar at the corner of the room. Since he didn't know Central city well, Barry asked Len to choose a place to eat. What he didn't know was Len had purposely chosen this restaurant so it would be easy for him to finish his job "Any problem?"

Barry shook his head "No..not at all. I'm sure your choice is great" Len stared at him thinking how can someone be so naive "You still didn't answer my question. How did you get my number?" 

A blush formed on Barry's face that made Len rethink about his plans "My childhood friend Cisco lives here and he's good....like genius at computers. I just gave him your name and rest was his work"

"Why?"

The blush deepened and Len had to look away for a second or else he wouldn't be able to stop himself from putting his lips on Barry's cheeks "I wanted.. ah..I wanted to see you again. You didn't let me thank you last night with coffee so I thought..." he waved at the restaurant

Len cursed himself again and again. How can a grown up guy like Barry look so cute. Why was he becoming weak. Why was Barry making him feel this way....this stupid guilt of killing him. Len got up from the table to freshen up his mind "I'll be back in five minutes" he didn't wait for Barry's reply and rushed to get a drink from the bar "One ice cold beer" he ordered

"Add this in his water. No one will ever know and our job will be done" 

"What is this stuff?"

"It's a very special liquid. Two drops and said bye bye to your life"

"You mean poison" 

"Yes! C'mon now don't waste time. I didn't follow the guy here for nothing. Barry Allen should die today" 

Len's hand stopped at mid air. Did he hear Barry's name. With corner of his eyes, he saw two men were talking in whispers but he could still hear them. He tilted his head to his side to hear rest of the conversation

"Where's my money?"

"You'll get paid as soon as I read in tomorrow paper that Barry Allen is dead. Now go add this poison to his glass of water and serve him"

Len gulped down his beer, drinking each and every drop. His fingers clutched the glass tightly. What was going on? Someone was here to kill Barry. But that was his job. Did Lewis send other assassin to do his work. No Lewis has never done that before. This means there is someone else who wants Barry dead. But who?

Why do you care Len! The assassin mentally scolded himself. This was a perfect opportunity for him. Barry will be dead and he will not have to shed his blood with his own hands. Plus the place was less crowded. He could easily sneak out before the news of Barry's death left the restaurant. He will just let him drink the poisoned water and then he can go back to his routine life.

Len got up and walked towards his table. Barry's eyes lit up on seeing him "I thought you ditched me" he joked and earned a scowl from Len "I'd tell you I'll be back in five minutes" 

"Yeah sorry. So Len tell me about yourself? What do you do?" Barry asked as he took a bite. Len's eyes fell on the man who was adding a white liquid in a glass of water. He fisted his hands. Soon this was going to get over "I'm a accountant" lied Len "What about you? What brings you here?"

Barry sighed "It's a long story and does not have a happy ending. I'll shortened it for you" A waiter came with two glasess of water. One for Len and one that was poisoned was placed near Barry's plate

Len's heart started racing in his chest. Any second now Barry will raise his glass, drink water and meet his death. His eyes were fixed on the water and mind so deep in thoughts that he didn't even hear half of Barry's words "...so now I've to finish all the projects and only then this partnership will be over" 

Len nodded absent mindedly and saw Barry was almost finished his food "I'm done. You were right Len. This place has best food" he raised his glass of water that reached his lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry raised the glass of water that reached his lips. 

Before Barry could take a sip, Len reached out and gave a hard push at Barry's hand. The glass dropped to the floor making a loud shattering noise. Barry looked at the broken glass pieces on the floor and then at Len, his face held an expression of confusion combined with shock "Len?"

Len stared at Barry. He couldn't let him drink the poisoned water. He didn't know what unknown force made him raise his hand but this was so not planned for tonight. Barry should be writhing on the floor...he should be gasping for air...he should be able to feel life leave his body...hell Barry should be dead by now. Yet the guy was sitting right infront of him, healthy as a horse

Len was so screwed

"Ah...Len? Why did you do that?" Barry asked again. Len blinked, his eyes flickered to where the two men were angrily exiting the restaurant "Sorry...I thought there.. was...I think I saw something in your glass" 

"Oh. Well it's okay. Are you done?" Barry got up from the table. He was about to pay the bill when Len insisted he would pay "Yeah okay but only this time. Next time it will be my turn" 

Len's mind short circuited "Next time?" he saw Barry's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as chewed his bottom lip. Okay now there has to be next time. He could pay thousands times for dinner if he gets to see Barry blush. The younger cleared his throat "Sorry I didn't ask you" 

"Let's go Barry. It's getting late" Len steeled himself and walked out of the restaurant. Barry tried to hide how hurt he felt by Len's answer. Did he not enjoy with him? He was attracted to Len but it seemed the other was remotely interested in him. This didn't turn out as he had planned in his mind. He could feel the end of a relationship which hadn't begun at the first place

Barry was quite all the way to his home, so was Len. Both men were deep in thoughts. Barry wanted something to happen between them. He really liked him and wished Len would tell him where he went wrong. Maybe he wasn't good enough for him. Len tightly clutched the handle and cursed his luck. It was obvious Barry was having feelings for him but he couldn't start this relationship or any other relationship. Even if he did feel something for him, what will Barry do when he comes to know about the truth. How can he like someone who is trying to kill him. 

Len pressed on brakes as they reached Barry's house. The younger climbed out and forced a smile "Thank you Len. I had a great time" he hesitated for a second but couldn't stop himself from leaning a little and place a soft kiss on Len's cheek "Good night" 

Len felt a jolt of electricity where Barry had kissed him. He saw him walk straight into his house without looking back. Len touched his cheek still feeling Barry's soft lips. His hand twitched where he had the gun in his jacket. Barry was so close to him. He had so many chances to kill him but he just couldn't get the gun out. Len sighed and drove away from the place. He needed to clear his head and plan a new strategy.

When Barry walked in the house with a long face, Joe immediately was on his feet "Barry what happened?" he saw the young man take his jacket off and plopped down on the couch "He doesn't like me" Barry said in a low voice

Joe felt bad for Barry as he knew how excited the young man was for the date but from the look on Barry's face, Joe guessed it didn't go well. He sat next to Barry and placed his hand on his shoulder "Hey...it's not the end of the world. Maybe you deserve someone better" 

"But I really liked him Joe" 

"Who?" 

Barry looked up from the couch when he heard a new voice. A broad smile appeared on his face when he saw Joe's son Wally walk out of the kitchen "Wally! When did you come?" he got up from the couch and gave a hug to Wally

"I came an hour ago. It's so good to see you man" Wally patted Barry's back and broke the hug "Joe you knew he was going to come?" 

Joe nodded smiling "Yeah but I wanted to give you a surprise" Barry laughed lightly and asked Wally "How long are you staying?" 

"I got ten days leave from my job. I'm all up for some serious party and vacation" Wally hi fived with Barry. Joe was glad to see the smile back on Barry's face. He didn't tell him it was his idea to call Wally home for few days. Wally had a job in California and was a good friend of Barry. Joe thought being around a friend and a familiar face would cheer Barry up. He smiled when the two boys started talking and put on a video game for a friendly match. 

Len walked in his apartment and switched on the lights "Is your cell working?" asked a voice and Len tensed. He knew whom the voice belong to. Len saw Lewis sit on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand "You didn't answer me"

"It's working fine" said Len as he placed his gun at the top of a drawer. Lewis had a deep scowl on his face. He studied Len for a moment "Then why didn't you send me a message when you finished your job?"

Len stood rigid with his hands clenched painfully "It's not done yet" Lewis got up from the couch "What?" he placed down the glass "Why?" 

"It's not easy...someone also wants him dead" 

"So?"

"Do you know who is targeting him?"

"No! Why would I care?" 

"Because we wouldn't get paid if someone else takes him down" said Len and hoped his father would buy his excuse. He couldn't tell Lewis that he failed twice. 

"Hmmm...you've a point. Let me see who is trying to steal my money. What's the status now?" 

"Give me twenty four hours. I'll get it done" said Len but each word felt a hammer to his chest. Lewis smiled cunningly, feeling proud of his son "You better get it done Len. Don't dissapoint me" 

Len nodded and saw his father leave. He closed the door, placing his head on the wooden piece. What should he do? If he didn't kill Barry someone else will. The thought itself gave chills to his body. Len slammed his hand on the door. He shouldn't go weak. This had to be done. There was no way out. Barry Allen has to die.

 

Barry laid wide awake on his bed. Though it felt good having Wally around, a huge part in his heart felt empty. His mind was solely focused on Len. He just couldn't get his presence out of his heart. It has been a long while since he had this strong crush on somebody. But he also knew nothing was ever going to happen between them. Barry sighed and turned to side forcing his eyes close. No one was there to witness a lone tear that fell from his eyes.

NEXT MORNING

Len adjusted the silencer on his gun and waited for Barry to walk out of his house. He had been waiting on the roof for two hours but Barry didn't come to the window. This left only option. He decided to get down and search for a good hiding place to shoot his target since he couldn't get a clear view of the front entrance from the roof. Len was now standing behind a thick bushes of a front garden that was opposite to Barry's house, his gun aimed at the entrance 

After waiting for ten minutes the front door opened and Len finally saw Barry walk out of the house. The young man looked a bit different from last night. He skin pale and eyes red puffy. Damn, thought Len. Was he crying whole night? Len closed his eyes and opened them with a clear mind. He couldn't afford to lose focus. He will have to pull the trigger

Barry was about to cross the road when his cell rang and he pulled out the device out of his pocket. Len was ready to pull the trigger when a loud tire screeching sound reached his ears. He looked to his right to see a black van was heading straight at Barry with full speed. 

What happened next was blur to Barry and Len. The assassin threw his gun on the ground and made a mad dash towards Barry. He tackled him by his waist, flew on their side, missing the van by inches. Len held on to Barry as they rolled couple of times on the hard and damp road. 

Len stopped with Barry still in his arms as he panted from the adrenalin and shock of what he had just done. He looked down and dread pooled in his chest when he saw Barry's eyes were closed and a thick line of blood was flowing from his side temple "Barry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Barry!" 

Len slowly untangled himself from the unconscious body beneath him. Seeing Barry limp and hurt, broke Len's heart. He scanned for the black van but it was nowhere to be seen. Len then picked up Barry in his arms and called a cab. He raced to the nearest hospital where Barry was immediately whisked away on the strecher by the doctors

Len paced around the small corridor. He hoped Barry wasn't hurt badly. Anger boiled in his chest when he thought of the mystery person who was trying to kill Barry. Who was this second killer? Whoever he was Len was not going to let him succeed. He was going to protect Barry at all cost

Len's heart skipped a beat on his own words. Did he just say he was going to protect Barry? Dammit he was suppose to kill him. He should have let the van drove over the young man but he didn't. What was happening to him? He was a killer but for two days he's done nothing but to act like he was Barry's bodyguard. 

Len missed his chance at the roof

Len stopped him from drinking poisoned water

Len risked his own life and saved Barry from being squashed under the tires

Was he really a assassin?"

Len sat down on the bench with his head in his hands. What had he gotten himself into. On one hand he kept saving Barry's life and in other he planned ways to kill him. This is was not good. So not good.

"Excuse me? Are you with the patient who was involved with the car accident" a doctor who was attending Barry came out of the room. Len was on his feet within seconds "Yes. How is Barry?"

"The patient has suffered a minor concussion. The cut on his head wasn't deep but it still needed eight stiches and he has two broken ribs. I've bandaged them but he needs to rest and here are the rest of the meds. Make sure he takes them regularly" 

Len listened each word carefully and nodded at the end "Thank you. Can I take him home?" The doctor nodded "Sure. He will be discharged in an hour. He'll be sleepy for rest of the day but since he has a concussion make sure you wake him up every two hours and ask few routine questions. If he has any complains like nausea or vomiting then bring him here immediately" 

"Thank you" said Len and saw the doctor leave. He heard a new ringtone that vibrated in his pocket. Len reached out and pulled Barry's cell from his pocket which he had taken after the accident. He read the name Joe and pressed red button. There was no way he was going to talk to Barry's parents

Len pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside Barry's room. A strong guilt rose in his chest when he saw the young man lying on the bed. Barry had a small bandage on his side temple and his hand was draped over his mid section. Len could see his face was scrunched in pain "How are you feeling?"

Barry was startled at the voice. He gave a small smile to Len "Hi.. Len?...ah...your name is Len right?" 

'Concussion' thought Len "Yeah" Barry nodded "What happened? I don't remember much" he shifted to get comfortable but hissed when he accidentally put pressure on his ribs. Len was on his side "Let me help" he adjusted the pillow and the covers and helped Barry move

"Thanks...so what happened?" Barry asked again. Len took a step back "I....I came to see you.." 

"Me? Why?"

"To...ah..so..we could go for...breakfast" stammered Len and saw a lopsided smile on Barry's face. He cursed himself. Just tell Barry you came to kill him! 

"But last night...I thought you weren't interested in me" Barry played with the IV and Len swore. Ofcourse he remembers the last night. He stopped him from touching the IV "Sorry for wrong impression. You were standing near your house when a van tried to run over you...I pushed you out of the way" 

"Wow..you're like a hero. Thanks Len. You saved my life"

A hero..repeated Len and scoffed at the word. They stared at each other for a minute before he blinked "I've your phone. Someone named Joe called you" he showed the cell

"Oh no! Joe! He's going to be upset when he finds out about the accident" Barry took the cell and was about to dial Joe's number when he got a message from the lawyer 'Going out of town with Wally. Will be back by eleven'

Len saw Barry's face fell after reading the text and he knew he was going to regret asking "What is it?" Barry showed him the text and Len did regret asking. He didn't know who was going out and who the hell was Wally. He should have paid attention when Barry was telling him about his family last night "So this means you don't have anyone at home?" he guessed and got a nod from Barry

"It's okay. They'll be back by eleven. I'll be fine" Barry tried to get up but cried out as the pain shot in his broken ribs. 

 

 

Len settled Barry in his room and covered the young man with a blanket "Thank you" said Barry and closed his tired eyes. Yup! Len couldn't leave Barry alone in the house when he was hurt. He brought him home and helped him to his bed. This was so not scheduled for today. He opened the window that faced the opposite side of Barry's bed and pulled a chair. Len plopped down and sighed thinking what had fate planned for him 

TWO HOURS LATER

"Go away....le..me sleeeep" Barry whined when Len woke him up as the doctor instructed "I'll let you sleep after you answer my questions" 

No response

"What's your name?"

No response

"Barry what's your name?"

That made Barry giggle "You just said my name" Len glared at him "Your age" 

"Twenty six"

"What date is today?"

"It's time to sleep" Barry turned to his side grunting and closed his eyes. 

TWO HOURS LATER

Len woke Barry up but this time the young man was not as cooperative as before. He yelled at Len for disturbing his sleep. He nearly threw a tantrum like a child when Len brought him soup to drink and forced him to have his meds. Barry slept with a pout on his face

TWO HOURS LATER

Len nudged Barry by his shoulders "Wake up" Barry glared at him getting frustrated "My name is Barry. I'm twenty six year old. I live in Central City and I'm in love with you" he raised his voice but froze next second

Len openly gaped at the young man infront of him. What the hell did Barry just say? Love him? Like L..O..V..E? No that couldn't be possible. It had to be the concussion speaking "Barry..."

Barry's face flushed red, blush decorating his pale cheeks "I do Len. I'm not afraid to say it..neither do I regret my words. Since the first day I saw you..I'm attracted to you..I can't stop thinking about you and... and I want more..I want us to give a chance.. that is if you're willing to" he said the last line in a whisper

Len got up from the chair. What should he do now? How could he kill the guy who just confessed his love for him. Love...something Len never thought he would have in his life. A part of him jumped with happiness but another huge part of him scolded for not thinking rationally. You're a killer Len! A professional assassin! You have murdered forty nine people in your life. Barry would hate you the moment he knows about the truth

"Len?" 

Len's eyes fell on Barry and something flipped in his stomach because of what he saw. A red dot was shining on Barry's chest as the young man innocently waited for his answer. A professional like Len knew what the dot meant. 

Someone was taking a shot at Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Someone was taking a shot at Barry

"Why aren't you saying anything?" asked Barry and Len acted in super speed. The first thing he did was to run and turn off the lights. Next he lunged himself on Barry and took him in his arms and rolled out of the bed

A shot was fired hitting the pillow on which Barry was propped up

A sharp stinking pain shot through Barry's broken ribs when his back hit the floor and he felt the wind knocked out of him. He gasped for air as Len's weight was suffocating him "L..Len!" 

Len quickly placed his hand on Barry's mouth, fearing the shooter might again take a shot "Ssshh!" Barry stayed still but inside his lungs were burning for air. There was a pin drop silence for few seconds until Len heard a soft whimper beneath him. He glanced down and saw Barry's face had turned red and eyes filled with tears. He immediately pulled away his hand and moved to his side

Barry coughed and curled himself, his hands fisted as he rode out an immense pain in his chest. Len got up from the floor and shut the window close. He turned on the lights and bend down to help Barry up "Are you okay?"

Barry glared with painful eyes and swatted away his hands "Don't touch me!" he coughed wheezing out another shaky breath 

"Barry..." 

"What the.." Barry scrunched his face "..hell are you doing Len? Trying to..kill me? Oh God...my ribs are on fire" he pushed himself up "You could've just.. said no Len"

Len gaped at the young man. So apparently Barry was not only cute but naive as a child. Was he really thinking this was my way to answer his question. The guy really needs to see the real world "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what to..." 

"What? Len you're really confusing me. Why are you so weird and...and last night you made me think that I wasn't good enough for you....and then you show up this morning...you saved my life and you took me to hospital when I got hurt.. you stayed with me all day...but when I ask you whether you like me...you say 'I don't know! What the fuck do you want from me?" Barry raised his voice but next second he wrapped his arm over his midsection where his muscles pulled at the strain

Len crossed the very little distance between them and smashed his lips on Barry's. The other was shocked at first, heart pounding in his chest. Len's hand was on Barry's back as he pulled him closer and felt the tension leave the young man's body. Barry's nose softly pressed on Len's as their lips synchronised with each other. The need for air made Len pull back. He saw Barry's face flushed red and eyes filled with lust. No regret what so ever. He slowly rubbed his thumb on Barry's jaw "I didn't say no Barry" 

Len saw a broad smile forming on Barry's face and he pledged to keep that smile forever on his face. He would fight the world if he had to but that smile will never leave Barry's face. He was done ignoring his feelings for him. Barry was the only good thing happened in his life. He was like the sunshine in his dark and lonely life. From now on keping Barry safe was his responsibility. He will destroy the world who dares to take Barry away from him 

"I don't understand...why did you push me off the bed?" Barry asked as Len helped him up. Tell him! Tell him now, thought Len. This is your chance to come clean. No..what if Barry hates me after knowing the truth. He couldn't and didn't want to loose Barry but he also had to find out who wanted to him dead besides himself

"Barry listen to me okay. I saw a red dot on your shirt" 

"Red dot? What do you mean?"

"I think..I mean someone was taking a shot at you" Len pointed at the bed and Barry took a step back in shock when he saw a hole in the middle of the pillow which was torn to shreds "Oh my God...Len.." he started panicking, his chest heaved short breaths with sweat covering his face "Who...I...Jesus...Len if you hadn't..." Len touched his arm "Calm down Barry..nothing happened okay...you're safe"

Barry shook his head and trembled even more when he remembered what happened this morning "It wasn't an accident...the van was coming for me wasn't it?"

"I'm not sure" lied Len. He just couldn't tell Barry the truth. Barry ran a hand on his hair "I don't understand. I'm new in this town. Who's trying to kill me and why?" 

Before Len could answer him, door bell rang and he saw Barry tense beside him "Len..what if it's him again. We should call Joe..no wait..cops...yeah call the cops" Len cupped Barry's face. It broke his heart when he saw how scared the young man looked "Ssshh...calm down. Stay here and I'll go check"

"No! Please don't leave me" 

Len thought for a second "How about we go together. I'll stay by your side" Barry nodded twice and clutched Len's hand in his. When they reached the door Barry's heart started thumping loudly. Len pushed him behind his back and slowly opened the door 

Barry peeped from behind "Joe!" he took a breath of relief "Thank God it's you" Len had done his research when Barry was sleeping so he knew Joe was his legal adviser who had a son name Wally who stood beside his father. Len now knew the reason behind Barry's visit to Central City and the involvement of a man named Ronald Crown. 

"Barry? Are you alright? What's with the bandage on your head? How did you get hurt?" asked Joe, worry clear in his voice. Barry then told him about the morning accident and how he almost died ten minutes back. 

"Are you alright?" Wally placed his hand on Barry's shoulder. The young man nodded looking at Len "Thanks to Len" 

Joe turned around to face Len, finally seeing him for first time "Len? As in...your first date Len?" he asked Barry who gave a shy smile "Um..actually he came to ask me for breakfast" 

"Oh" Joe shook hands with Len "Thank you so much for saving Barry's life'" Len locked his eyes with Barry "I would do it again if I've to" he earned a smile from the latter

"I'm calling the cops. I won't take any more risks. This is serious matter" Joe pulled out his cell and dialled a number. Len saw Barry let out a hiss, his arm wrapping his mid section "You should rest" Wally supported Barry and made him sit on the couch "I'll get something for you to drink" he walked into the kitchen

"I should go" said Len. Barry looked up from the couch "But we haven't...I mean..we.."

"I'll come back tomorrow. You still owe me a breakfast"

"I'll be ready"

"Don't forget to take your meds" Len walked towards him and quickly placed a kiss on Barry's temple "Be careful okay" 

 

LEN'S APARTMENT

The moment Len stepped into the house, he saw Lewis with a frown on his face "Did you kill the boy?" he asked getting right into businesss mode. 

Len had never...like never knew before what fear felt like. But today a huge part of him was scared of the man standing infront of him. Len was not afraid for him. He was ready to face the man's wrath but he was scared for Barry. His heart was hammering in his chest but he kept a straight face "No" 

Lewis's frown deepened "Why?" 

"I won't kill him" said Len "and I won't let anyone else lay a finger on him" 

Lewis took an angry step towards Len "What!? Are you out of your mind? I've already taken money from the Crown's!" 

Crown's, Len repeated mentally. He now knew who paid him to get Barry out of the way. He did suspect before when he was researching on him but now Lewis just confirmed it. 

Lewis continued in his rage "You'll have to get the job done! I'll not take no for an answer" 

"I said I'll not do it and won't let anyone else lay a finger on Barry"

Lewis gritted his teeth and stared at his son finally realising the true meaning of the words "You like the boy" Len didn't reply but it was enough for the older man to confirm his guess

"I want an out...forever. No more killings" 

Lewis narrowed his eyes on Len. He pursed his lips and started pacing around. Len stood with baited breath. He knew it was a big ask but if he wanted Barry in his life then he will have to quit his profession

"Fine" 

Len was shocked and surprised for a moment. Was it really possible that Lewis would let him go so easily "I mean it..I won't be taking any more contracts" 

"I said fine" repeated Lewis "You're not the only one in this business. I've got better shooters than you. Get out of my life once and forever" 

"You'll not send anyone else to kill Barry" Len reminded Lewis again

"Fine. I'll get the word around but find a way to deal with Crown's. They are your problem now" Lewis took his coat and wrapped around himself "Don't ever cross my path or else next time I won't be so generous"

Len nodded "Thank you"

Lewis scoffed, his hand reached to pull the knob when Len asked him "Do you know who else is targeting Barry" 

There was a second of pause before Lewis answered "No" he lied and walked away with a evil grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry opened his mouth and took the offered bite of a cake given by Len. He blushed when the other wiped a small piece of cream below his lower lip "Thanks"

"You're welcome Scarlet"

Barry looked at Len confused "Scarlet?" Len smirked "The blush on your face..it suits you" Barry blushed some more "I still can't believe this is true"

Len asked this question to himself for hundredth time now. How could this be true. It had been a week since Barry was last targeted. Joe had called the cops and it was decided two guards will always be stationed outside the house. Though Len came to visit everyday Barry wasn't allowed to go outside with him. Joe thought it would be dangerous and an open invitation to the killer 

At the end of the week when there was no more attacks on Barry, the latter became frustrated and felt like he was imprisoned in a cage. The police due to lack of activities from the killer wasn't able to trace him. Len was glad Lewis was able to put a halt on all the shooters but he also knew it wouldn't be long when someone will agree to do Crown's work. With the money thrown in their pocket any assassin will be ready to kill Barry and this one thought was not letting him sleep peacefully at nights

"Len?" nudged Barry "What are you thinking?" Len shook his head "Nothing"

"You must be getting bored right?" Barry's voice became low "I can understand. We haven't had any privacy since we started dating and coming everyday to my house.. must be frustrating for you. I'm sor.."

Len held a finger over Barry's mouth "Don't finish those words. I'm not mad or frustrared Barry. I don't mind any place in this earth if I get to spend time with you"

"Yeah...wow!" said Barry sullenly "Lucky me" he placed the plate on the side table of his room where he asked Len to join for desert. He laid himself flat on the bed and sighed "I like this Len..but I want more...like us to go on our first official date as boyfriends or movies or long drives in your bike. I don't want to spend my whole life worrying whether I'll die if I step outside my house" 

"Barry.."

"It's just not fair Len! I don't want my father's money but I also don't want Crown's to get his share"

Len laid beside Barry and interwined their fingers "We'll figure out something" 

A pause for a minute and Barry spoke softly "Last night...Jack called" he felt Len's grip tightened on him "What did he want?"

"Same old stuff..you know....confessing his undying love for me..how we were made for each other...damn I hate him so much" 

"Why didn't you tell this before?" 

"We've got so much in our hand already Len. I didn't want to add more tension" 

Len narrowed his eyes in anger. This had to stop. Lewis did say Crown's were his problem now but how was he suppose to stop them. He could always pull a trigger on them and that would be so easy but he promised himself no more killings. The biggest problem was that Len couldn't tell anybody that the Crown's were the one who hired him to kill Barry

"I even talked to the dealers...none of them are ready to take back their projects. I've to.."

Something clicked to Len and he quickly sat up in the bed "Dealers! That's it!"

"What are you taking about Len?"

"They'll help you get out of this"

Barry rolled his eyes "Weren't you listening me? None of them are ready to pull back the projects"

"They don't need to" 

Barry was confused. Len got out of the bed and pulled Barry with him "Let's go. We need Joe's help in this and get hold of your comupter genius friend" The younger stumbled behind "Len will you tell what's going on in your mind?"

TWENTY FOURS HOURS LATER

It was eleven at night when Barry pressed the bell at Ronald Crown's door. He bit his lips nervously and waited. The door opened and Barry was face to face with Jack. He forced a smile "Hi Jack. Mind if I come in for few minutes"

Jack was surprised to see Barry. He grinned at the young man "Changed your mind? Have you decided to take our offer" 

"Can I come in first? It's really cold outside" Barry pulled his jacket close to prove his point. Jack nodded and made way for Barry. He locked the door behind "So what's the reason behind your visit?"

Ronald Crown was seated in the couch with a glass of wine. He too was surprised on seeing Barry "What are you doing here?" 

Barry looked between the father and son "I came to show you these papers. It's over Mr Crown. I've won the case" he pulled out a file from his jacket and showed it to Jack "The dealers have agreed to close all the current projects and the court has also given permission to end this partnership"

Ronald was up in a flash. He walked quickly towards Barry and snatched the file in rage "What nonsense! It's not true. You're lying"

Barry scoffed "If I was I wouldn't be here to gloat my victory Mr Crown. It's all over now" Ronald narrowed his eyes "Why wasn't I informed by my lawyer?"

"This decision was made after four o clock in evening. You can call him to confirm" Barry waved his hand and saw Ronald pull out his cell. He grinned when no matter how many times the older man tried, it came out as unreachable

"Anyways" said Barry "I gotta go now. I've a flight to catch. Nice meeting you Mr Crown. Bye Jack" he waved and did an about turn when Barry heard Ronald's voice "You're not going anywhere Barry"

Barry's heart thumped widly in his chest. This was it. Len's plan was working. Len was the one who asked Joe for fake papers. And it was also Len who suggested Barry's friend Cisco to jam every outgoing signal from Ronald's house so they wouldn't be able to contact their lawyer. Len knew the Crown's will surely loose their head and go for Barry once and for all. 

Barry had a small transmitter that was fitted in his shirt button from where Len and Joe were able to hear what was going on with him. Their van was parked on the opposite side of the road with Len Joe and Cisco inside. Len was alert as soon as he heard Jack's voice "Call the cops now!" Joe nodded and quickly pulled out his cell "We should get Barry out of there" 

"No wait. Not now.... they will confess" 

INSIDE

Barry turned around with a straight face. He tried to hide the fear that crept in his body on seeing a gun in Ronald's hand "So it is true huh? Joe told me you might be behind the attacks"

"Hold him Jack!" ordered the father and Jack quickly wrenched Barry's hand behind his back "We would've been some pair Barry but you had to ruin it" Barry made a show as if he was struggling to get free "Let go!" 

"How many lives do you have kid? I hired a assassin who tried to kill you three times but everytime by some miracle you stayed alive. But not this time" Ronald smiled cunningly 

Three times, thought Barry. When did that happen? He blinked, focusing on the man infront of him. He got the confession and it was time to stall until the cops came "Don't be stupid. You won't be able to get away with this" 

Ronald scoffed "I got away with Henry's murder... didn't I?" he laughed menacingly and Barry's eyes widened "You.. you killed my..."

"He came to know about my debts and refused to help me...what was I suppose to do?" 

"You son of a bitc....aaaah!" Barry yelled as Jack twisted his arms even more "I'm going to expose you! You two will rot in prison!" this time he struggled for real, anger boiling for the man who killed his father

OUTSIDE

"Oh my God...I always had a doubt on Ronald.. I didn't he would actually stoop this low. He killed my best friend" Joe ran a hand on his mouth. Cisco punched some buttons "It's all recorded. He's going down for good" 

"I'm going in! It's too dangerous for Barry" Len didn't wait for Joe's reply and jumped out of the van. He ran with all his strength and kicked the door open

INSIDE

"You'll have to stay alive before you expose me Mr Allen" with that Ronald gave a nod to Jack who pushed Barry on the floor. The older man then pulled the trigger 

A shot rang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Sorry I took long time to post another chapter on this fic. I hope you guys are still with me. I do promise to finish this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Ronald aimed at Barry and pulled the trigger. At the same moment Len banged the door open "Barry!" he yelled eyes going wide at the scene. He saw Barry rolled out last second, bullet missing him by inches

Len looked around and picked up a statue from the side table. He threw it at Ronald's hand and the gun slipped and fell on the floor and slid it under the couch. Len didn't waste any time further and surged forward. He striked fast and strong and jumped on Ronald sending them both on the floor. He then began pounding his fists on the older man who failed to block them

Barry saw Jack was going towards their direction so he crawled and grabbed his leg who stumbled and fell flat on the floor. Jack growled and gave a swift kick with his other leg that connected with Barry's jaw. The young man lost his grip on Jack's leg and grunted in pain. The next thing he knew Jack was on him "This is all your fault!" 

Barry gasped when Jack landed a hard punch on his side. Before he could recover Jack picked a a vase and was about to bring down on Barry's head when suddenly the weight was off him. Len caught Jack by his collar and gave a solid punch to his face "Don't ever touch him again" Jack was out like a light

Len saw both the men were down and panted in relief. He then hunched down to check on Barry "Hey are you alright?" Barry nodded "That was close" he then saw Joe enter in with the cops. The lawyer was glad that Barry and Len were okay and the Crown's were unconscious on the floor "Oh Thank God" 

Len relaxed and held Barry tightly to himself. Finally this was over. Barry was safe now. He saw the cops place the cuffs on the father and son pair who were now slowly regaining conscious. Len pulled Barry up "You did it Scarlet"

Barry shook his head "We did it Len. You saved my life again. Thank you" he gazed into Len's eyes finding himself the most luckiest person in the world.

"I would never let anything happen to you" said Len protectively. Joe came and gave a hug to Barry "You're a free man now. It's all over and trust me the Crown's are going in for a long time"

"Make them pay for taking my father's life" 

Joe nodded "Let's get out of here. This calls for celebration" Len wrapped his arm around Barry's waist "I couldn't agree more"

NEXT EVENING

Barry and Len were led to a well litted corner of the restaurant where they took seats opposite to each other. Len had officially asked Barry on a date since he was no more in danger. He took his date to a fancy yet less crowded restaurant, wanting to spend some quality time together. The smile that never left from Barry's face was all Len wanted to see. 

Barry ordered for them and closed the menu "Stop staring Len. You're making me nervous" Len interwined their hands "It's not my fault that you're looking more appetizing than the food you just ordered" 

Barry blushed at Len's words "Maybe you haven't looked in the mirror today" he laughed when Len rolled his eyes at him "What? You're handsome. I'm surprised how you're still single" 

Len tensed for a second. He was so engrossed with Barry that he had totally forgotten about his past life. Dammit he was an assassin..a killer. How could he have a normal relationship when his life was surrounded by blood. Many times Len he did try to tell Barry about himself but he couldn't bare the thought of losing him. He will keep his true identity hidden if that's what it takes to be with Barry 

"Len? What are you thinking?" 

Len drank a sip from his glass "For dessert I was thinking let's go to my place. I mean if you don't mind"

"I'd love to"

The food was served and they enjoyed their dinner. Len was pulling out his bike from the parking lot when Barry's hand wrapped around his waist "I don't wanna go home soon" he kissed on Len's shoulder who placed his bike on stand and turned around to face him with a smirk on his face "What do you have in mind Scarlet?"

"How about we go for a long drive. The night is still young and beautiful" Len smiled and leaned in for a kiss "You make this night beautiful"

"Am I interupting something?" a voice was heard and they broke apart. Len's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the voice belonged to his father Lewis. What was he doing here?

"I tried to call you many times but couldn't reach you. I was just passing through this street when I saw your bike" Lewis smiled as he walked closer to them 

"I didn't get any miss calls" said Len frowning while Barry looked confused "Ah..Len?" 

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners....Hi I'm Lewis. Leonard's father" Lewis introduced and Len felt a knot in his chest. Barry shook hands with Lewis "Father? Oh..I'm Barry"

"Hello Barry. If I'm not guessing wrong you both are together?" Lewis asked faking a smile and Len bit his lips harder in anger "Father why not we talk somewhere in private" 

"Don't be shy Leonard. I'm not making you uncomfortable am I Barry?" Lewis faced Barry who shook his head "Not at all sir. We..we are together" he confessed with a shy smile 

"You're a handsome man Barry. I can see why Leonard likes you" Lewis winked and Barry blushed looking at Len who wished to take his lover away from his father as soon as possible. This was not good. He hoped Lewis doesn't spill out anything about his past "We are getting late. I'll come meet you tomorow..Dad" Barry nudged him for being rude but Len ignored him and stared at his father 

"Ofcourse! I'm done playing gooseberry" Lewis held his hand out "Nice meeting you Barry" his lips curved in a wicked smile and turned around to leave. Len sighed in relief on seeing his father's retreating back. Barry glared at Len "That was really rude way to talk to your father Len" 

Len was about to answer when Lewis halted his steps and slowly turned back "By the way Leonard..is this the same Barry Allen that you were given a contract to kill by....what was the name...aha! Ronald Crown?"

No, whispered Len in horror. Time seem to freeze around him when he saw the horrified look on Barry's face. This was it. His father just destroyed his happiness within seconds "What?" Barry asked taking a small step back

"Dad shut up!"

"Oh Leonard didn't tell you? I thought you already knew"

"Wh...What are you talking about?" Barry asked again

"Nothing! Barry don't listen to him!" Len tried to pull Barry towards his bike but the latter caught his arm "Did your father say Ronald Crown? How do you know him? And.. and what contract? Len please tell what's going on?" 

"Scarlet...it's not what you're thinking" 

"Then what is it!? Don't lie to me" Barry yelled and looked at Lewis "Tell me!" 

"No!" Len shook his head 

"I should leave" said Lewis but Barry stopped him "No wait! I want to know the truth. You both are hiding something from me and I'll not let go unless you talk" 

Lewis sighed dramatically "Well...I suppose the cat is out of the bag. It's no use pretending" 

"Dad No!" Len pleaded

Lewis again ignored Len "We had a deal with Mr Cown. He paid us to kill you" 

Barry felt like someone just slapped him in the face "Kill me? Why would he ask Len to kill me?" Len's heart sunk to his knees when he heard Lewis's next words "Because we are professional contract killers. Len himself is an assassin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you sooooo much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry was shocked to the core. He couldn't talk, couldn't think and felt like he couldn't breathe. The parking lot was spinning around him but he stubbornly digged his foot on the ground. Len was paid to kill him. Was that the reason he was with him. He was lying to him all this time. He was a killer. A professional assassin. Nothing was true between them. 

Len took in the complete look of betrayal in Barry's eyes and he knew his happy world just shattered into pieces "Barry...I can...let me explain" he managed to say with pleading eyes but at the sound of his voice Barry's expression darkened "Don't bother" he held his hand out

Barry was about to walk past Len when his arm was grabbed by the other "Don't touch me!" he hissed at Len and stormed out of the parking lot. Len glared at his father "You're going to pay for this" he said and ran after Barry. Lewis smiled cunningly at his success "My work is done here" 

Len ran as fast as he could tripping on the way. He had to talk to Barry before it was too late "Barry...Wait!" he yelled frantically but saw him walk only faster. Len kept calling after Barry not caring what the neighbours or bystanders would think of him but again his calls were ignored 

When Barry reached an empty alley Len caught up with him and grabbed his arm "Barry please...listen to me.. don't leave..I can explain" Barry wiped his tears and wrenched his arm away "Let go of me!" he pushed him so hard that Len almost lost his balance. Len looked into his eyes it was like a stab to his heart because he saw Barry was crying. His eyes were red rimmed and tears were staining his face but he didn't only looked sad...Barry was angry.

This was his fault. It killed Len inside for bringing tears in Barry's eyes and only he was to blame "Barry.." he tried to get closer but Barry again pushed him away "Don't ever fucking touch me again Len! You lied to me!" 

"I'm so sorry Barry" 

"Are you?! What were you planning Len? How were you going to kill me? Tell me huh? Stab me? Strangle me? Oh wait...I asked for a long ride...maybe you could just throw me off a cliff!" yelled Barry tears rolling down his face 

"No! Scarl.."

"Shut up! You've no right to call me that" Barry pointed his finger accusingly at Len "What are you waiting for? Do you what you've come to do. Kill me and get your reward" 

"Barry please.."

"It's always about money...you and the Crown's.. are all the same. I can't even look at you right now" Barry tried to walk past him but Len caught him by his collar and slammed him behind the wall "I said I'm sorry!" he raised his voice but regretted next second when he saw fear in Barry's eyes. Len could feel Barry shaking under his hold but he had to do this or else he would loose him forever "It's true. I was going to..but I didn't Scarlet. I couldn't...you've changed me"

Barry scoffed at Len's words "Changed you? All I see is a criminal standing infront of me. You kill for a living! You tricked me into believing you. I thought you loved me"

"I do Barry" Len's voice was so genuine that Barry almost believed him but he knew it was all fake "Liar! You're nothing but a liar. You've been lying to me from the day one. Every single word is a lie. You were going to kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you! I could've done it millon times till now if I wanted to" Len tried to make Barry understand 

"Then why did you keep saving me all the times? Is this a sick game of yours?" asked Barry as tears again welled up in his eyes. He looked so utterly broken that it ached in Len's heart "I love you Barry and this is no game. Crown's did hire me but all the attacks on you were not made by me. There is someone else who wants you dead"

Barry shook his head and sobbed "No...I can't trust you.. you never loved me...it was all a lie" Len cupped his face unable to stop tears from falling his own eyes "I wish I could turn back time and do things right. I never meant to hurt you...I love you Scarlet..please forgive me" he pleaded almost whispering

"Please let me go..I can't do this right now. Len let go" Barry struggled a bit and Len immediately pulled back. He was desperately hoping Barry would believe him but Barry stared at him, expression broken and raw. He wiped his tears one last time and took a deep breath "I need to go"

"Barry"

"No Len. I can't trust you...not now atleast. I don't know if...this ..us..." Barry cried again and walked away from Len leaving him standing alone in the dark alley. Len slumped on the ground feeling devastated. Everything was ruined "I'm sorry" was all he could gasp out swallowing against the lump in his throat. He repeated the words over and over again even though Barry wasn't there to hear them. Len had never felt his heart ache so bad before.

 

 

Barry sat on an empty bench outside a park bawling his eyes out. He still couldn't believe Len betrayed him. He was an killer, a liar and heart breaker. He felt stupid for falling in love with a criminal. Just for a second a part of him wanted to think...what if Len is right and there was someone else who wanted him dead. Len did save his life again and again from the attacks. For last month he has been nothing but nice to him.

But Len lied. He could've told him the truth. The man had plenty of chances but he didn't. What if this was all fake and maybe Len was waiting for right moment to strike. Barry rubbed his tear strained face in frustration. He felt so confused. Everything was so fucked up in his life. He shouldn't have come to this city. It was a big mistake. I need to go back to Australia, thought Barry and wrapped his arms around himself

Barry's cell rang and he pulled the device out "Cisco?" he heard his friend's voice at the end "Hey Barry. I called because I wanted to invite you tomorrow at my house"

Barry sniffed "Why?"

"I'm throwing a party and I'd be great if you and Len could make it" 

On hearing Len's name Barry's eyes watered again. Before he could say anything a black van screeched infront of him

"Barry?"

"What's going on?"

"Are you there?"

"Why are you yelling....Hello! Barry? What's all this noises? Barry!" 

 

 

Len turned the key to his apartment and pushed the door open. He was expecting Lewis in the house all set to gloat over his victory but found nobody except darkness. Len cursed himself for believing that the man was going to let him live peacefully. He should have been more careful..no..he should have told Barry the truth. Maybe things would have been different than now. He ruined his own happiness. Barry would never want to see his face again. 

Len felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled the cell out inwardly hoping it was Barry calling him "Barry?" 

"No it's me Joe West"

Len thought Barry must have told everything about him to Joe "Mr West..."

"Is Barry with you?" 

Len frowned "No. He left half an hour ago. Hasn't he reached yet?"

"Cisco called Len. He was talking to Barry and..."

"And?" Len tightened his hold on the cell

"There were voices...like Barry was struggling...then he yelled out for help...I'm trying to get hold on him but his cell is unreachable"

"What?" Len's heart sunk to his stomach

"Barry is in trouble"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally our mystery man strikes. Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of the van tied, gagged and blindfolded with an aching head. He didn't know how long he was unconscious. The young man tried to breathe through his nose but the pain in his ribs was making difficult to achieve this simple task. He had no idea of who these people were and where were they taking him. One thing was sure, these men were brutal. Barry had only resisted once when they were dragging him into the van but then they had hurt him and he stopped. He was pretty sure his ribs were cracked 

Barry was talking to Cisco when a van screeched infront of him. Before he could react four men jumped out of the van and dashed towards him. They seized him by his arms and that was when he started yelling for help. His phone fell on the ground as he thrashed to get free. He cried out to Cisco for help and that was when a gloved hand covered his mouth feeling his nose with sickly sweet scent. His arms were bend behind his back restricting any movements. Barry's vision started to gray and blur, the hand covering his mouth making it difficult for him to breathe. He struggles began to weaken after a moment till he felt his chest tighten up from the lack of oxygen, thoughts went hazy as Barry's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he passed out. 

Now Barry lay waiting to know who was behind his kidnapping and what did they want. He felt a dull ache in his heart when his mind drifted to Len. He remembered the times Len saved his life. Does this mean he was telling the truth? Was there someone else who wanted him dead. But who and why? 

The car stopped. Barry heard movements but still flinched when he felt hands on his body. They pulled his legs and dragged him out of the car. He was airborne for few seconds before they abruptly dropped him on the concrete floor. Barry let out a painful yet muffled grunt at the impact. Hands took hold of him again and heaved him upright. They pushed him forward, stumbling every few steps. 

Barry was forced to sit on a chair "Don't try anything or this will not end good for you" warned a voice who started wrapping duck tape around his chest and legs. His heart was hammering in his chest. He tried to yell through the gag but it was ignored. Barry cried out when out of no where a punch was delivered to his chest

"Welcome Barry"

Barry titled his head and tried to follow the voice. He again made loud protesting sound against the gag and this time he was rewarded with the cloth being pulled out by a hand. Barry gasped taking in the precious air "Who...who are you? Why am I here?" 

There was a pause before Barry heard footsteps come closer to him. He jerked in surprise when the blindfold was removed from his eyes and blinked repeatedly to clear his vision. He was alone in the room which looked like an old warehouse. Barry's eyes felll on the man standing infront of him which shook the ground beneath him "W..Wally?"

Wally smirked at Barry "Yes Barry. It's me Wally... West" he took few steps back "You do not look well. Are you alright Barry?"

Barry couldn't believe what he was seeing. The shock that settled in him was unexplainable. All he could manage was one word "Why?" Wally took angry steps towards him and caught Barry by his jaw, digging his fingers "Why?! Are you that naive that you can't see why!" he sneered

"What are you taking about?"

"I'm talking about my father. My dad has served more than forty years in your Dad's company and when your old man dies...he leaves all the money to you. You! Who hasn't done anything to earn even a penny" Wally lashed out in rage and harshly let go of Barry's jaw

"Joe? Joe's behind this?" Barry asked in disbelief. He counted Joe next to his father. How could he do this to him. Wally shook his head "Dad doesn't know a thing about my plans and I'll make sure you won't be able to tell him" 

"Wally this is insane! What good will my death do to Joe?" 

"Haven't read the will? It says if anything happens to you then Joe will be considered the whole and sole owner of your property since Henry Allen considered him as closest to family" explained Wally with a smile "I'm just giving what my dad deserves" 

Barry struggled against his bonds "You're crazy" he suddenly he realised something "It's not Joe who wants the money...it's you isn't it?" Wally held his hand out in surrender and laughed "Ooops! Guilty as charged" 

"Joe will never forgive you!"

"And who's going to tell him? You?" Wally mocked his prisoner, eyes darkening with rage "You'll have to live inorder to tell my dad the truth" he pulled out a knife and Barry's heaetbeats sky rocketed

"So tell me Barry...how many lives do you have? I send an assassin after you but every freaking time you lived" Wally struck hard across his face and Barry's vision blurred "My assassin tried to poison you but Len pushed the glass right before you could take a sip"

Barry blinked in confusion. He tried to remember when did that happen and his mind went to the first dinner he had with Len. The glass of water was knocked by Len which saved his life

Wally pressed the tip of knife on Barry's cheek who stiffened "Then my man tried to run you over but again Len saved you" he pushed the tip of the knife fractionally into the soft skin and drew blood. Wally then slowly dragged the knife down to Barry's jaw and to his exposed neck. Barry pinched his eyes shut as he felt burning pain where the knife had been dragged

"Third time" Wally pushed the knife further on Barry's throat and smiled when blood flew more easily, earning a whimper from his prisoner "He took a shot at you in your house but again Len saved you!" 

"Please...Wally" 

Wally snarled and without warning plunged the knife into Barry's thigh who screamed in pain his vision blinding again and he gasped out short breaths. Wally saw blood gushed out freely staining Barry's jeans and the ground below. He saw Barry was about to pass out when he grabbed him by his hair "Don't pass on me yet Barry. I've planned something special for you" 

OTHER SIDE

Len kicked the door open and stormed into his father's house. He saw the old man was calmly seated on the couch with a drink in his hand "Hello Leonard. Want a drink" he smiled cunningly

Len didn't answer him but crossed the distance and yanked his father out from the couch. He throttled the man "What did you do?! Where is Barry?"

Lewis faked a shocked expression "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything" Len gritted his teeth. He very well knew his father was lying "You know who is the second person who wants Barry dead and he's the one who kidnapped him tonight. Tell me.."

"Barry's been kidnapped? Oh I didn't know" 

Len punched Lewis in the stomach who cried out in pain "Still wanna play games with me" Lewis wasn't going to give up easily "I really don't...know what are you talking about son"

Len picked up a vase and smashed it on the table. He tackled the old man and brought the broken vase near his eyes "Tell me the truth! Who kidnapped Barry?" he yelled at his father

"L...Leonard"

The vase now almost touched Lewis's eyes "I need the name!" 

Lewis finally gave in fearing Len was going to drive the glass into his eyes "Okay okay I'll tell you. Get this thing away from me" 

Len only pointed it further

"Wally West!" 

Len took a step back in shock "Wally West?" Lewis nodded "He was behind all the attacks on Barry" 

"Where did he take Barry?"

"I don't know"

Len raised the glass and Lewis held his hand out "It's a warehouse outside this city...but you're late. Barry might already be dead" Len's eyes hardened. Lewis saw his son was distracted by the news. He took this opportunity and tried to run away from the scene but Len reacted quickly and stopped him "If I ever see you again in my life then I'll forget that you are related to me" he then smashed the vase down on his head sending the man on the floor unconscious "This is for hurting my Barry" 

Len pulled out his gun and checked the bullets. He was going to save Barry. Nothing in this world can take his love away from him "Hang on Scarlet. I'm coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hard feelings for Wally but someone had to be the bad guy to fit in this story. 
> 
> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm still not entirely happy about this chapter but had to get it out before I delete it for fifth time....lol! Thank you so much for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry was woken by a slap to his face. He had drifted to a fitful sleep when Wally had gone out of the room. The young man realised he was now lying on the cold hard floor with his hands tied above his head stretching his arms painfully. His wrists were trapped in a set of old fashioned menacles, a short chain which was looped through a thick metal link attached to a wall

"Wakey wakey Barry" Wally grabbed his hair and fisted in his hands roughly earning a loud hiss from his captive. Barry then screamed when Wally slammed his boot on his thigh, reopening the wound "This is for all the trouble you caused me"

Barry's eyes filled with tears "Please don't...do this. Let me go" Wally scoffed and glared in return "Let you go? I've been waiting so long for this moment and you expect me to let you go? After your death my father will become sole holder of your will which means I'll also get benefited. Soon I'll become a rich man"

"Screw you!" Barry cursed struggling with his bonds. He knew he was only making it worse as he felt blood tricked down his arms "You'll never get away with this. Joe will know the truth" 

"And who's going to tell? You?" Wally mocked laughingly "Let's not waste any time further. I suppose you must be eagerly waiting to meet your parents" he then pulled out a syringe from his pocket 

Barry eyed the syringe and felt a tight knot in his stomach. This was not good...so not good "What's in that?" he asked fearfully

"Let's try your luck one more time" Wally inched a little closer "This is a poision which I'm going to inject in your veins"

"No" whispered Barry in shock

"You've survived every fucking time" Wally snarled pointing the tip of the needle on Barry's neck who flinched in response "Let's see who saves you this time" 

"Please no" Barry pleaded again but his kidnapper jabbed the needle in Barry's neck who writhed and thrashed to get away. Wally kept a tight hold on his head releasing all the contents of the syringe "Good boy" he patted on Barry's head

Barry heaved short breaths as he could already feel poision, the liquid of death flowing in his veins. His body began to tremble and he felt cold. He gritted his teeth to ride out the sensation of being poked by pins and needle. Barry glared at Wally who was watching and enjoying every second of his pain

"Well my work here is done. This time I made sure no one finds you...not even your criminal boyfriend" Wally threw the syringe and started walking towards the door. Barry saw Wally's retreating back and knew this was how his life was going to end. No one will know where he was. No one was coming to his rescue. Not even Len. Wally was right about one thing....Len would never know...never know how much he still loved him.

OTHER SIDE

Len made sure he got all the bullets in his gun before he pocketed his gun. He then glared at his unconscious form of his father and walked out of the apartment. Len was about to climb his bike when a car screeched infront of him. A figure jumped from the vehicle 

"Len! Did you find Barry?" Joe asked running towards Len who scowled at the older man "Why do you care?" his hand went for the gun. He couldn't trust Wally's father anymore. What if he was the mastermind behind Wally's actions

Joe looked shockingly at Len "What? Barry is in trouble. We've to find him" 

"You can stop your act. I know it was you and your son who are trying to kill my Barry" 

Joe's eyes widened "Are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with you? Len, I care for Barry. He's like a son to me" 

Len scoffed "Is that why you asked Wally to kidnap Barry so one will put a doubt on you?"

"Wally? He...kidnapped Barry?" Joe asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe his own son would try to harm Barry "No Len...there must be some kind of mistake. Wally is my son! He cannot....he wouldn't do this"

"Apparently he has and I'm going to save Barry even if it means to kill anyone who stops me" Len climbed on his bike

"Let me come with you! I want to help" Joe insisted but Len shook his head "I think your family has done enough help already. Stay away from Barry"

"Len!" Joe saw the man sped through into the dark night leaving him shocked and confused

BACK AT WAREHOUSE

Barry felt the pain was bearable at first but now it was increasing by the minute. His vision was starting to blur and every inch of him was hurting. His breath was coming in harsh shallow gasps through clenched teeth and he wished nothing more for the pain to stop. 

Barry shut his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. He tried to divert his thoughts on the one person he so badly wanted to see...Len. The young man wished he could meet Len again..talk to him...hear his voice...see him smile. But that was not going to happen. It was never going to happen. He was going to suffer and die alone in this filthy place

Fifteen minutes passed and now Barry was starting to panic. He felt his bones and muscles were melting inside him. He pulled at his bonds but soon yelled in frustration. His wrists were bleeding and arms hurting from the strain. He wanted to get out of here "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" his voice only echoed in the empty room

Barry coughed as he struggled to get air into his lungs. His body spamed again and he cried out loudly. This time the pain was so intense that Barry almost passed out. He blinked twice, feeling dizzy. The young man slumped down closing his eyes as he took another painful cough

Suddenly Barry heard the door bang open. With blurry eyes he saw someone come running towards him..no it wasn't someone. He knew this man. He could never forget him. His saviour, his boyfriend, his love, his "Len.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Len to the rescue! One more chapter to go. Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuge heartelt thanks to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. U guys are the best. On with the next, last and looong chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len parked the bike and ran towards the warehouse. It was dark with only moon acting as a light. His heart was hammering in his chest and only could hope he wasn't late. The man kicked the door open which made a loud banging noise "Barry?!" 

Len called out again but got no response and it only doubled his worry. The assassin kept searching until he came across a room and turned the knob "Barry!" his footsteps froze momentarily when he saw Barry chained up to a wall in the corner of the room 

Len saw Barry was struggling to breathe. There was a huge puddle of blood beneath his left thigh and had bruises on his face. Anger flared in Len's eyes and he wished Wally was here so he could inflict same amount of pain in him

"Len?" Barry's soft voice broke Len from his thoughts. He quickly crossed the distance and hunched down next to Barry "Scarlet? Hey it's me... I'm here" 

Barry coughed and tried very hard to open his eyes but they kept dropping close "Len...is that...really you?" Len cupped Barry's face and placed a hard kiss on his forehead "Yes Barry. I've come to rescue you"

Barry tensed at the word rescue. He looked around with fearful eyes "Wa...Wally..." 

"I'll take care of him later. First we need to get out of here" Len looked around and found few bricks in other side of the room. He picked up a brick and slammed it above the chains. After few hits, he sighed in relief when the chains broke and dropped on the ground. Barry hissed at the sudden rush of blood in his arms. Len spoke softly "Few more seconds Scarlet and then we are ready to go" he then pulled out his handkerchief and tied it over Barry's thigh to stop the bleeding. 

Barry coughed and this time few drops of blood splattered from his mouth. He placed his hand on Len's who was busy tying the knot "That won't be...a problem" he said fearing it was already too late

Fear spiked in Len when he saw blood on Barry's lips "Scarlet? Are you hurt somewhere else?" he was trying his best not to panic when Barry coughed again and was having trouble in catching his breath "Wally... poision.." the younger managed to rasp out, his body moving forward

Len caught Barry's body who's head was now on his chest. His eyes widened unconsciously tightening his hold. Did Barry say he was poisioned by Wally. Len cursed and pulled Barry by his face "Hey Scarlet...look at me! Poision? Did he poision you?" 

Barry took few seconds to process what Len was asking. He was feeling extremely hot and his skin buzzed like live wire. With sweat dripping from his face, Barry could only give a nod to Len's question. 

Len clenched his jaw and quickly thought about his options. On seeing Barry's condition he knew they wouldn't be able to make it in time for hospital. He also couldn't wait for ambulance as the warehouse was way too far from the city. It only left him with one option. He had to save Barry now. 

Len scanned the room again and saw a barrel of water in the corner of the room. An idea struck him. He laid Barry on the ground and ran towards the barrel. Len then filled a broken cup with water and ran back where Barry was lying "Barry!" he hauled the young man by his shoulders who let out a painful grunt

"Drink" Len placed the cup near Barry's lips who drank the water greedily "Good...wait here okay. I'll get some more" Barry shook his head. He wanted to say he wasn't thirsty anymore but Len was already gone

Len came back with water again "Here drink" Barry drank half cup and then swatted the cup away "No...more" 

Len nudged Barry's shoulder and brought him close to his chest "You've to drink more Barry. It's the only way to get the poison out" 

"No.." Barry protested feebly and coughed "Feel sick... .might throw up" Len nodded "I want you to throw up. If you do most of the posion will come out from your system then I'll take you to hospital" 

Barry didn't understand a word Len said as he was in world of pain. The cup was brought back to his lips so he drank again. Len brought the fourth cup and this time had to hold Barry down inorder to get him drink. His heart clenched painfully and was hating every second when Barry kept pleading him to let go. When Len brought sixth cup Barry finally threw up emptying the contents as well poision. Len rubbed slow circles and whispered softly "Easy... you're good. That's it..."

After five minutes when Barry was finally done Len decided to get him hospital. He gently hauled him up but Barry wasn't able to keep himself awake anymore. His knees buckled and went limp in Len's arms. The older man wasted no time and picked Barry in bridal style and rushed out of the warehouse. He then placed Barry on the bike and tied himself to him with his belt. Len's next destination was central city's hospital

JOE'S HOUSE

Wally unlocked the front door with a satisfied smile on his face. He felt like a winner. Barry was most probably dead by now. It will days before the cops would find his dead and decayed body. He stepped inside and saw his father sitting on the couch "Hi Dad" 

Joe was staring ahead with a blank expression on his face so Wally came forward and nudged his father "Dad?" 

Joe blinked "Yeah? Oh...it's you" 

"What happened Dad? Why the long face?" 

Joe sighed "Barry is missing" 

Wally pursed his lips. He hated how his father cared about Barry "What? Missing?" he asked faking worry 

"Yeah but that's not what I'm worried for" 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm worried he might come back" Joe looked at his son and then smiled wickedly. Wally was taken aback "Dad what are you talking about? I thought you cared for Barry"

"Pretending to care Wally but now I'm tired. I'm tired of babysitting that brat. I hate working under him" Joe confessed and Wally had a broad smile on his face "You mean it Dad?"

Joe scoffed and got up from the couch "Ofcourse I mean it! I wish he was dead from the attacks on him but Barry is one lucky soul" 

"Not anymore" 

Joe stared at his son "What do you mean?"

"Well you should be proud of me Dad. I removed that obstacle from our life" Wally smiled cunningly and crossed his arms

Joe frowned "I don't get it. Do you have to do something with Barry's disappearance?" 

"Maybe" Wally smiled sheepishly 

Joe came and hugged his son "Oh my God! I'm so proud of you my son. Tell me what did you do" 

"I had hired a professional assassin to kill him...all those attacks on him were planned by me but he was saved by Len every freaking time"

"Then what did you do?"

"Today I had my men to kidnap him and bring him to a warehouse outside this city. I poisioned him Dad. He might very well be dead by now" Wally said proudly

Joe stared at Wally for few seconds before landing a solid punch on his face who landed on the floor clutching his cheek "I can't believe you're my son! You were the one who tried to kill Barry? Unbelievable! Len was right!"

"Dad.."

Joe leaned over in anger and hissed "Don't ever call me Dad. You're not my son anymore!" 

"Please Dad ...I did this for you" 

"I never asked you to take an innocent life!" Joe roared "Barry is like a son to me. How dare you hurt him" 

"But.."

Joe pulled a wire out of his shirt and spoke in the mike "You got his confession. Please take him away" Wally watched with wide eyes as cops stormed in the house. Rights were read to him and he was soon arrested. Joe had tears shone in his eyes when he heard Wally yell for forgiveness. The older man turned his head away and hoped Len was able to reach Barry before it was too late.

AT HOSPITAL

"I NEED HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Len ran into the hospital with an unconscious Barry in his arms. He was quickly surrounded by three nurse and a doctor "What wrong with him?" asked a doctor

"He's been poisioned....I don't know with what...I made him drink water and ...think he's puked out most of it... please help him" Len pleaded and saw the doctor yell for a stretcher. Barry was then whisked away inside leaving a distress Len in the hallway. The assassin panted and sat down on a chair, adrenalin finally leaving his body as tears started dripping down from his face. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have left Barry alone. If anything happened to him, he would never be able to forgive himself. 

Len fisted his hands when he thought of the person who hurt Barry. He gritted his teeth wanting nothing but to drive all six bullets in Wally's chest. He has to pay for hurting his Barry. Seeking for revenge, Len got up from the chair when his eyes fell on the breaking news. The news showed Wally West being arrested for an attempted murder on Barry Allen. The reporter said Wally's father, Joe West was the one who brought the confession out from his son. This wasn't enough, thought Len. He so badly wanted to punch the hell out of Wally. His cell rang "Hello" 

"How is Barry? Please tell me you found him" Joe asked in heavy voice. Len kept quite so Joe spoke again "Len I know you're angry what Wally did...but I send him where he belonged. Please believe me...it wasn't me" 

Len closed his eyes "I know" he said as his shoulders sagged "I found Barry. He's in City hospital. Wally had poisioned him" he said hearing a curse from Joe "You can come if.."

"I'm on my way" Joe disconnected the call. Len sighed and sat back down on the chair. He eyed the door where the doctors were treating Barry "Please be safe Scarlet" 

FOUR HOURS LATER

"The patient is fine Mr West" the doctor announced the two men who were eagerly waiting outside Barry's room. Len's eyes watered in happiness and Joe shook his hands "Thank you so much Doctor for saving his life" 

"Say thanks to this gentlemen Mr West. He had gotten most of the poision out before the patient was brought to us. That was a smart move" doctor looked at Len and smiled "You got the drug out of his stomach, we just had to pump the rest of it out from his blood. We've also stitched the wound in his thigh. Given a couple of weeks, he should be fine" 

Joe turned to face Len "Thank you" he saw Len give a small nod. 

"He's awake if you want to see him" said the doctor "but make it quick. The patient needs rest"

"You go first Len" Joe insisted but Len shook his head "I don't think he wants to see me" Len remembered their fight before Barry was kidnapped. Barry had said he couldn't trust him again and didn't want to see him. Len knew his anger was right towards him. He did lie to him and wanted to kill him in first place. How could he face him again. He caused nothing but pain to Barry

"What? Len you saved his life. Why wouldn't Barry want to see you?" Joe asked looking confused but Len didn't reply and walked away from the hallway. He didn't stop even though Joe kept calling him. 

 

"Joe?" Barry shifted a little "Come in" he said when he saw the older man hesitating at the entrance. Joe stepped in with a guilty look on his face "How are you feeling Barry?"

"I'm good. Joe....Wally...he.." Barry flatered not knowing how to say his son had tried to kill him. Joe placed his hand on Barry's arm "I'm so sorry son. I know what Wally did" 

"You do?" 

"Len told me. First I didn't believe him but...Wally confessed. It was him behind all the attacks in you" 

"Joe..."

"Don't worry. I send him where he belonged. Behind the bars. He won't be able to hurt you again" Joe gave a light squeeze

"I'm sorry" 

"No kid. I'm the one who should be sorry. If Len didn't found you then..." 

"Where is he?" 

Joe remained quiet

"Joe where is Len?" 

"He left. He didn't say anything and just left" 

Barry sucked in a shaky breath. Why would Len leave. He still hadn't said thanks for saving his life again. They still needed to talk "Joe give me your cell" 

Joe handed him the cell and Barry called Len who was exciting the hospital building. Len thought something might have happened to Barry so he picked up the call "Mr West? Is Barry alright?" 

"You get your ass right back here Len!" Barry raised his voice and coughed next second "We're not done yet" 

Len clutched his cell tightly "Barry I can't...I know you don't trust me" 

"Len I said get your ass back in my room or else I'm ripping these stupid wires off me and coming for you" Barry warned

"No! Don't hurt yourself....I'm coming" 

Barry switched off the cell and handed it Joe "He's coming. Can I talk to him alone please" Joe nodded and left the room. Few minutes later Barry saw the door getting open and Len stepped in. The first thing he did was to pick a small scissors and threw it at Len's way "You idiot!"

Len easily dodged the scissors "What the hell Barry? What is wrong with you?" 

"How dare you leave me! You think you're some kind of hero? You can't just keep fucking saving my life and then decide to disappear without saying a word. You don't get to do that!" Barry coughed wincing as pain shot through his stomach

Len glared at Barry "Weren't you the one who said you couldn't trust me anymore..that ...that you didn't think we could be together again" 

"Yeah so? I was mad at you! You lied to me!" 

"I saved your ass so many times" 

"You're a jerk!"

"You're a brat!"

"I hate..." Barry couldn't finish his sentence. Tears welled up in his eyes and he covered them with his hands "No...I don't hate...you. I still...I love you Len" he cried harder 

Len felt all the tension leave his shoulder and he crossed the distance and kissed Barry hard on his lips. He poured all his love and affection in the kiss. Barry happily responded but he still cried through the kiss. Len broke apart and wiped his eyes "Don't cry Scarlet. I hate seeing tears in your eyes" 

"I love you"

Len tensed "I'm a criminal Barry"

"I love you"

"I've done some very bad stuff"

"I love you"

"I've killed lots of people"

"I love you"

"I lied to you"

"I love you"

Len stared at the young man "Are you sure?"

"I love you"

Len leaned down again and kissed Barry again "I love you too Scarlet" Barry gave a watery laugh "Nothing matters to me as long as you stay with me forever. Your love is the best gift in my life. I know you're a dangerous man but...I accept this dangerous love" 

"Dangerous love" repeated Len 

"I love you Len" 

"I love you too Scarlet" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels like abrupt ending.Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Continue?? Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
